Busted
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy and Gibbs have been keeping their relationship on the Down Low until now. It's time to tell the team. R&R. AU. Gammy. GibbsXOC. Enjoy!


**A/N: So I don't know why this has taken me so long to write but here is finally is! This is how Gibbs and Sammy ended up having to let their relationship come out in the open. So yeah I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Busted**

oOoOoOo

Sammy hesitated a second as the doors opened before pulling away from their kiss. Gibbs gave her a crooked smile before they headed out of the elevator and towards Abby's lab; neither of them noticing Abby dart back into the lab as they turned. As they walked into the lab they were met with Abby grinning excitedly at them.

"Whaddya got Abbs?" Gibbs asked assuming her find was the reason for her expression.

"Come see," Abbys said as she grabbed each of their hands and led them o the screen in front of her desk.

Instead of releasing them she pushed their hands together so their fingers laced.

"There I think that's where those belong," Abby insisted before turning to the screen. "I matched the bullet to a gun use in a string of robberies in the last 6 months and it's registered to Michael Johnston. Only problem is noone's been able to find him."

Her presentation finished she spun around again and gave them the same grin she had when they first walked in and that's when everything clicked in Sammy's head.

"You saw us in the elevator didn't you?" Sammy asked watching as the last bit of composure melted off Abby's face.

"Yes," Abby squealed excitedly. "Why didn't you two tell me you were dating?"

"We were trying to be discreet," Gibbs countered knowing that excuse wouldn't fly with Abby.

"This is so awesome though," Abby gushed. "You two are adorable together!"

"Ok cat's outta the bag now back to the case," Gibbs said hoping redirecting her would get her mind off it. "Do you have Kairi checking to see if she can ping his phone? And has she put out a BOLO?"

"Of course Gibbs," Abby said in fake shock. "You know me better than that."

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said as they turned for the door.

"Bye love birds," Abby said in a sing song tone. "I'll call you when I get the DNA results."

Sammy waved as they headed out of the lab in the direction of the elevator.

"Well I guess we better tell Kairi and Tony before Abby does," Sammy said as she gave Gibbs' hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed with a sigh.

"Hey at least on the bright side we won't have to sneak around everyone but Declan now," Sammy said reassuringly.

"Good point," Gibbs agreed pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Jenny is going to be difficult about the whole thing but to hell with it. I'll deal with her when it comes up."

Sammy smiled so wide she thought her face might split in two before she leaned on her tip toes to press a warm kiss to Gibbs' lips.

They broke when the elevator stopped before the doors opened ad they headed into the bullpen.

"Talk to me," Gibbs ordered as they rounded the corner.

"No hits on the BOLO but I was able to pull our victim's phone records and he had a lot of calls with the suspect's ex-wife" Kairi explained as she click through things on the plasma.

"I've been looking into his squad and they seemed to all get along," Tony said as he flipped through the pages of the file in his hand. "As far as they've told me he didn't have issues with anyone."

"I've looked into our suspect and he doesn't seem like the murdering type," Declan chimed in. "Especially not for his ex-wife. They split pretty roughly and he cut all ties with her. I'm trying to find out what she's been doing since and if she's with someone jealous enough to pull the trigger for her though."

"Good work, keep digging," Gibbs said as he answered his phone. "Hey Duck. Yeah I'll be right down."

He hung up and turned to Sammy to plant a quick kiss on her lips before heading back to the elevator without a word. It took a second for Sammy to get over the shock and realize both Tony and Kairi were staring at her.

"Did that just happen?" Tony asked after he gained a bit of his composure.

"I think it did," Kairi hummed.

"It's about time," Declan said with a smile. "What brought it on though? I thought you two were waiting."

"Abby caught us kissing before we got off the elevator," Sammy mumbled as her cheeks got warm. "We figured it was time before everyone found out through scuttlebutt."

"That makes sense," Tony said before Declan's words sunk in. "Wait you knew?"

"Uh yeah," Declan said without looking directly at him. "We live together. It would be pretty hard to keep it from me."

"Good point," Tony hummed. "How long has this been going on?"

"About 6ish months," Sammy said after counting out on her fingers.

"How did I not notice for 6 months?" Tony whined in partial devastation.

"That's the last question before we need to get back to work," Sammy insisted before answering. "It's not like we were obvious about it Tony."

"Well I'm happy for you two," Kairi said sweetly.

"Thanks," Sammy said smiling.

Tony nodded in agreement as he racked his brain while he wondered back to his desk. The rest of them got settled as well and they got back to work looking for leads.

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Gibbs we curled up in Gibbs' bed hours later; the case having been solved.

"So now that it's out can we come in together?" Sammy asked quietly. "And hold hands outside of the elevator?"

"If you want to," Gibbs hummed warmly as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Nice move by the way. You should have seen Tony's face," Sammy said with a giggle. "He was so upset Declan knew and he didn't and that he didn't figure it out."

"Yeah that would bother him. DiNozzo always wants to be in the know about that kinda thing," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Does it bother you that we're out to pretty much the entire office?" Sammy asked as she studied his face.

"Jenny worries me a little," Gibbs admitted. "Not because she'll make it impossible but because she may try to transfer you or throw it my face when she wants something."

"That's fair," Sammy said quietly.

"I won't let her regardless," Gibbs insisted before he smiled warmly at her. "At least now I don't have to wait until home or the elevator to kiss you."

With that he leaned down to place a warm hiss on her lips. Sammy deepened it until they both had to break for air.

"You can do what anytime you want," Sammy mumbled breathily as she settled back beside him.

"Deal," Gibbs agreed as he tucked her into his side.

They lay curled in silence until Sammy yawned.

"I think it's sleep time," Sammy mumbled as she settled against Gibbs' chest.

"Alright," Gibbs said as he turned slightly to turn off the lamp on his nightstand before shifting so he could wrap both his arms around her. "Good Night."

"Night Night," Sammy hummed as she leaned up to press a kiss to his chin when she couldn't reach his lips.

"Sweet dreams," Gibbs sighed breathily into her hair.

They snuggled closer to each other before settling and it wasn't long before they were both snoring softly.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


End file.
